Laisse moi un peu de temps
by Paige0703
Summary: Quand Onodera tombe malade et que Takano veille sur lui, que peut-il en ressortir ? Surtout quand passé et présent se mélange dans l'esprit du jeune malade...


_Salu__t_ à _t_ous !

_Voici ma deuxième fic sur ce couple ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira;  
_

_N'hési__t_ez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

_Sur ce, je vous laisse._

_Bonne lec__t_ure.

_Kiss_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Laisse-moi un peu de temps...**_

En ce début d'après-midi, les éditeurs de la section shoujo de la maison Marukawa pouvaient enfin souffler un peu. Ils avaient enfin réussi à tenir les délais, de peu encore une fois, mais ils l'avaient fait. Les derniers manuscrits venaient à peine de partir chez l'imprimeur, Yokozawa sur les talons. Ce dernier ne les avait pas lâchés une seule seconde ces cinq derniers jours, les suivant presque partout en espérant les faire aller plus vite. Bien évidemment cela ne marcha pas du tout, les stressant plus qu'autre choses. Kisa se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, imitant Onodera qui était désormais affalé sur son bureau.

- Je suis mort... parvint-il pourtant à articuler.

Onodera soupira pour montrer qu'il partageait le même avis, n'ayant plus la force de dire le moindre mot. Tori, lui, restait prostré sur sa chaise, sa journée n'étant pas encore fini : il devait encore se rendre chez Yoshino, comme quasiment tous les soirs, et lui préparaient le dîner... Mino était quant à lui toujours au sol, trop faible pour pouvoir se lever. Il n'avait même pas le courage non plus de se traîner jusqu'à sa chaise.

Finalement Onodera le leva, titubant légèrement.

- Où tu vas ? lui demanda Kisa. Tu sais, tu peux te reposer un peu, maintenant... moi j'ai l'intention de dormir les trois prochains jours au moins.

- J'ai deux, trois trucs à ranger et quelques photocopies à faire. Je reviendrais après...

Il partit d'un pas peu assuré, manquant de peu de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis.

_Je suis mort... je veux dormir. Mon lit, que quelqu'un m'emmène mon lit. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les auteurs se donnent le mot pour être en retard et finalement donner leurs chapitres TOUS en même temps à vérifier. Ils pensent quoi, qu'on est des robots ? Qu'on n'a pas besoin de dormir ? Ou bien qu'on n'a pas de vie en dehors du travail ? Non mais sérieusement, faudrait leur apprendre la ponctualité. Si ils ne savent vraiment pas comment tenir les délais ils auraient dur choisir un autre métier !_

_Et puis d'abord pourquoi tout tourne autour de moi... Ma tête va finir pas exploser si ça continue. J'en peux plus..._

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention.

Cette voix lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Onodera leva alors péniblement la tête plongeant ainsi son regard dans celui de son patron. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ni comment, il était désormais dans les bras de ce dernier. Takano l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- La ferme, fut tout ce qu'Onodera trouva à dire.

- Quelle répartie, je ne m'attendais pas à mieux venant de toi.

- T'es sourd je t'ai dit de...

En quelques secondes à peine Onodera se trouva une deuxième fois dans les bras de Takano. Ce dernier venait de le rattraper alors que le jeune éditeur venait d'être pris de vertiges.

- T'es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda alors Takano.

- Oui, juste la fatigue.

Il remarqua que Takano le scrutait de la tête au pied, légèrement sceptique. Il posa finalement sa main sur le front du plus jeune.

- _"Juste de la fatigue"_ ? Je te signale que t'es brûlant. Bon, au moins tu auras eu l'intelligence de tomber malade une fois le travail fini, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Et attends, où tu vas comme ça ? ajouta-t-il alors qu'Onodera repartait comme si de rien était.

- Il me reste encore à faire avant de pouvoir rentrer alors laisse-moi...

- Hors de question, répliqua Takano tout en l'attrapant pas le bras avant de le traîner derrière lui jusqu'à leur bureau. Tu as de la chance aujourd'hui est mon jour de bonté alors profites-en et rentre te reposer. Je suis sûr que ce que tu as à faire peut bien attendre un ou deux jours, non ?

- Oui peut-être mais...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais". Il y a un train dans même pas une demi-heure, tu peux l'avoir alors vas-y avant que je ne change d'avis.

Onodera n'eut même pas la force de refuser. Il prit son manteau, son sac et commença à s'éloigner lentement.

- Tu es sur que tu peux y aller seul ? ajouta-t-il voyant Onodera tituber de plus en plus.

- Pas de problème, répondit ce dernier tout en tournant à gauche.

- Je te signale que la sortie est dans l'autre sens... C'est bon je te raccompagne, dit-il s'emparant à son tour de ses affaires.

Il attrapa finalement l'éditeur par le bras, l'emmenant jusqu'à sa voiture. Onodera ne chercha pas une seule seconde à se plaindre, encore moins à se débattre. Pour une fois il fut même content d'avoir croisé le chemin de son patron : il pourrait enfin se reposer et ce sans avoir à craindre des problèmes pour "travail bâclé".

A peine dans la voiture, il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer, s'endormant en quelques minutes à peine. Le trajet se fit donc dans le silence. Une fois arrivée, Takano hésita un peu à réveiller Onodera mais décida finalement de se débrouiller pour le monter tout en le laissant dormir. Il l'emmena alors directement dans la chambre de son appartement entendant déjà les cris d'Onodera quand il se rendrait comme qu'il n'était pas dans le sien. Il le déposa délicatement sur son lit avant de lui ôter son manteau.

_Onodera observait discrètement son senpai, caché dans les rayons de la bibliothèque. Il pouvait passer des heures ainsi à le regarder feuilleter des livres en tout genre, faire ses devoirs ou juste attendre que le temps passe... Heureusement pour lui, son senpai ne rentrer jamais chez lui tout de suite les cours fini, et cela l'intriguait un peu. Aimait-il à ce point cet endroit ou était-ce plutôt l'inverse ? Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas rentrer chez lui ? _

_Saga Masamune s'était finalement endormi. Ritsu s'approcha doucement de la table, attrapant le plus silencieusement possible le livre sur la table et regarda le titre. Il allait le reposer quand Saga bougea légèrement. Ritsu s'enfuit à toute vitesse se cacher à nouveau dans les rayons espérant qu'il n'avait pas était découvert... Quand il se retourna il fut soulagé de voir qu'il dormait encore._

Il était plus de 20 h et Takano venait d'entrer dans la chambre pour la cinquième fois depuis son retour. Il posa sa main sur le front de l'éditeur pour vérifier si sa fièvre avait oui ou non baissé. Il la laissa doucement glisser sur la joue du jeune homme. Il pouvait enfin le toucher sans l'entendre se plaindre.

- Senpai... murmura alors Onodera dans son sommeil.

Quelque peu surpris au début, il sourit finalement.

- J'espère juste que tu es plus honnête dans tes rêves...

Il commença à se relever quand Onodera ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se redresser péniblement. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil tout autour de lui avant de finalement poser son regard sur son patron.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Comment tu te sens ? le coupa Takano.

- Fatigué. Mal à la tête, un peu faim et encore fatigué.

Onodera bu quelques gorgés du verre que lui tendait Takano avant que celui-ci n'ajoute :

- Bouges pas, je reviens.

Onodera ne dit rien, observant juste Takano quitter la pièce. Ce dernier revint quelques minutes après avec un bouillon ainsi que des médicaments. Onodera mangea sans broncher, avant de d'avaler les cachets que lui tendait son patron.

- Quoi ? demanda finalement Onodera alors que Takano le fixait depuis un moment déjà.

- Rien. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu serais si docile, c'est tout.

- La ferme, j'ai pas la force de m'énerver pour le moment.

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais on dirait, le taquina son vis-à-vis.

Pour seul réponse il eut droit à un regard noir.

- Tu devrais te changer. Je vais t'aider... ajouta Takano avant de commencer à déboutonner la chemise de l'éditeur.

- Je peux le faire moi-même, répondit-il en le repoussant.

Onodera tenta alors de se lever, prenant les vêtements que lui tendait l'éditeur en chef. Bien malgré lui, Onodera dû admettre que de recevoir l'aide de Takano n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Il lui lança un nouveau regard noir tout en se laissant retomber sur le lit. Il avait bien trop de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

- J'ai compris.

Takano l'aida finalement à se changer avant de le faire se recoucher. Il observa quelques instants avant de quitter la pièce, le laissant retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

_Onodera s'empara des trois livres que Saga venait de ramener. Il les feuilleta rapidement pour voir quel genre de livre ce dernier venait de lire. Il sourit bêtement en imaginant son senpai, chez lui, en train de lire ces livres. Il s'installa alors à une table pas loin de celle de Saga, mais pas trop près non plus... il ne voulait pas être vu. Il fut pourtant déçu quand ils durent tous quitter la pièce, devant alors rentrer chez eux. Il observa la silhouette de Saga disparaître au loin, serrant les livres dans ses bras..._

_Onodera venait de franchir les portes de la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea instinctivement vers l'endroit où s'installait habituellement Saga. A peine arrivée son sourire s'envola. Il soupirant alors voyant que la chaise était vide. Il fit alors demi-tour et pu voir qu'à quelques pas seulement se tenait son senpai. Ce dernier jetait un coup d'œil aux livres sur l'étagère en face de lui. Onodera paniqua, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle proximité. Il passa alors aux rayons d'à côté sans pour autant le lâcher du regard. "Si proche et si loin" pensa alors Onodera. Saga s'installa finalement à sa place habituelle permettant ainsi à Onodera de l'observer comme il le faisait chaque jour sans relâche. _

_Onodera avait parfois du mal à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments envers Saga. Il aurait même était difficile pour lui d'expliquer comment il en était venu à l'observer des heures durant, comment il en était venu à lire chaque livre que son senpai lisait où comment il en était venu à le suivre un peu sur le chemin du retour... le voyant ainsi ramasser un chaton abandonné. La seule réponse qui lui venait était : "Parce que c'est lui...". Il l'aimait et voulais juste en savoir plus sur lui, en savoir toujours plus. Il avait l'impression, que d'une certaine manière, il était proche de lui, qu'il avait quelque chose en commun. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas et que si Saga venait à remarquer son manège il le prendrait sûrement pour un barge, un simple harceleur... _

_Il l'aimait à un point inimaginable. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'un jour il aimerait quelqu'un à ce point-là, encore moins un homme... mais l'amour ne se contrôlait pas. Il aimait Saga Masamune. Son visage, sa voix, ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses mains même sa démarche ou encore sa manière de se tenir négligemment accoudé, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il aimait tout ce qui faisait que Saga était Saga._

Takano s'était finalement endormi sur le canapé, après s'être une nouvelle fois assuré que le malade dormait bien et qu'il ne manquerait de rien s'il venait à se réveiller. Sa fièvre semblait avoir quelques peu baissé, mais pas complètement parti. Le jour se levait finalement sans qu'aucun des deux de daigne ouvrir les yeux.

_Onodera tenta une nouvelle fois d'atteindre un livre quand il percuta quelqu'un juste derrière lui. Il se retourna, s'excusant quand la dite personne attrapa le livre pour lui et le lui tendit. Quand il remarqua enfin que la main qui tenait le livre n'était autre que celle de son senpai, il paniqua quelques peu, rougissant comme jamais._

_- Merci Saga senpai, bégaya-t-il finalement._

_- Comment tu connais mon nom ?_

_"Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Saga senpai je t'aime..." ne cessait de ce répéter Onodera quand :_

_- Je t'aime senpai..._

_Onodera ne savait plus où se mettre. Comment avait-il pu dire avouer ses sentiments, là, maintenant ? Il baissa la tête avant de sentir la main de Saga ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il était aux anges sans vraiment savoir pourquoi Saga avait eu un tel geste._

_Les jours et les semaines passèrent... Il sortait enfin avec son Saga senpai. Il avait enfin pu aller chez lui, se coucher dans son lit allant même jusqu'à sentir son oreiller... Il pouvait enfin sentir les lèvres, les mains ou encore son corps contre lui... Il pouvait enfin l'aimer pleinement sans avoir à se cacher. Saga l'aimait aussi... Il l'aimait et le lui montrer._

_Il aurait voulu continuer de parler de tout et de rien, sortir se balader des heures durant sans but précis, partager encore d'innombrables livres... Il aurait voulu sentir les mains de Saga glisser sur lui encore et encore, pouvoir continuer pour toujours à goûter à ses baisers, le sentir toujours un peu plus s'insinuer en lui... Pouvoir être dans ses bras chaque jour un peu plus, sentant la chaleur de son corps contre lui, s'endormir au son des battements de son cœur... Il aurait voulu se sentir aimé pour toujours, pourtant..._

Onodera ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il se releva finalement après s'être souvenu de l'endroit où il était.

- Tu parles d'un rêve... murmura-t-il.

Il rejeta les couvertures au loin, se levant avant de quitter la pièce. Arrivé dans le salon il remarqua immédiatement que Takano était encore assoupi sur le canapé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : presque midi. Onodera s'approcha de Takano, observant son visage endormi. Il sourit alors tendrement en repensant à son rêve et à certains de ses souvenirs qu'il pensait pourtant avoir enterré bien loin dans son esprit.

- Comme autrefois...

Il quitta finalement la pièce, prenant la direction de son appartement.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Après une bonne douche, Onodera se laissa tomber sur son lit. Sa fièvre était quasiment partie mais il sentait toujours aussi somnolent.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je rêve de tout ça, _pensa Onodera. _A cette époque je n'étais qu'un idiot oui. Même si je voulais juste qu'il m'aime, ne serait-ce qu'un peu... Au final tout ce que j'ai gagné c'est de me retrouver seul plus désespéré que jamais. "Je vais pouvoir te séduire... Je te ferai à nouveau me dire "Je t'aime"..._se souvint le jeune homme. _Comment peut-il dire ça avec autant d'assurance ? Et puis, me faire tomber à nouveau amoureux de lui est impossible après tout... après tout..._

_- _Après tout je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Je suis vraiment un idiot de l'aimer encore après tout ce temps.

Onodera décida de passer la journée chez lui. Après avoir prévenu qu'il prenait deux jours pour se remettre complètement, il s'allongea de nouveau sur son lit. Maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point il fuyait la réalité et à quel point il ne faisait que se mentir depuis que Takano faisait à nouveau parti de sa vie, Onodera ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire désormais. Continuer de mentir et prendre le risque de blesser à nouveau Takano ? L'avait-il autant blessé quand il était parti, autrefois, sans prévenir ? Et lui, allait-il prendre le risque de peut-être souffrir à nouveau si ça ne marchait pas ?

- Je souffre déjà de toute façon... Nier la vérité ne fais qu'aggraver les choses on dirait.

Il passa le reste de la journée à peser la pour et le contre pour savoir si oui ou non il devait enfin faire face à ses sentiments. Devait-il dire à Takano ce qu'il ressentait ? Devait-il enfin lui dire ses mots que Takano semblait attendre depuis longtemps ? Devait-il dire ses mots qu'il mourait d'envie de dire depuis bien plus longtemps encore ?

Le lendemain matin, il avait enfin prit sa décision. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça allait donner au bout du compte, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer... pas maintenant qu'il avait accepté l'inévitable. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, prêt à se diriger vers celui de son voisin quand il tomba sur Takano. Ce dernier était à deux doigts de sonner chez Onodera quand il était sorti au même moment.

- Takano...

- Où tu vas ? Je croyais que tu restais chez toi encore aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai prévu mais...

Il s'interrompit en sentant la main de Takano se poser sur son front. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, appréciant ce simple contact ce qui surprit légèrement le plus vieux. Onodera éloigna finalement la main de son patron tout en demandant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Et toi, tu allais où ? Tu devrais te reposer.

- Je... J'allais...

Onodera prit une profonde inspiration avant d'avouer d'une traite :

- J'allais venir te voir...

Il n'osa pas lever la tête et voir la réaction de Takano. Après quelque seconde d'hésitation Takano demanda :

- Je peux entrer alors ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais Onodera se décala finalement le laissant ainsi passer. Ils prirent la direction du salon quand Takano senti une main se refermer sur son bras. Il allait se retourner quand :

- Ne bouge pas. Si tu me regardes je risque de changer d'avis alors... alors écoute et tais-toi. Je... je...

_Et merde, ce n'est pas possible ! Maintenant qu'il est là, je n'arrive pas à lui dire. C'est pas compliqué pourtant. Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je lui disais. D'accord, je ne lui ai pas dit ça depuis des années et puis ça fait des mois que j'essaie de me convaincre du contraire mais, je veux lui dire. C'est pas dur pourtant " Je t'aime... Je t'aime encore... Je t'ai toujours aimé... je t'aime..."_

_- _Je t'aime encore, dit-il finalement. Même si j'ai tout fait pour t'oublier, même si je pensais qu'il était mieux de ne plus aimer de nouveau pour ne plus avoir à souffrir de nouveau je... je t'ai toujours aimé.

Au fur et à mesure que ses mots sortaient enfin, Onodera pouvait sentir quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Même si il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il pleurait il ne fit rien pour les essuyer. Il pouvait enfin dire à Takano ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Ce n'était peut-être qu'un malentendu au départ, je suis peut-être un idiot de l'avoir interprété comme ça mais c'est aussi en grande partie de ta faute je te signale. Si tu avais était plus clair à cette époque et si tu m'avais clairement dit ce que tu ressentais on ne serait pas venu là. Je n'aurai pas à eu à partir et surtout je n'aurai pas eu peur d'aimer de nouveau. Tout ça c'est de ta faute si je ne peux pas te croire aussi facilement maintenant alors... alors il me faudra encore un peu de temps pour croire que tu es vraiment sincère.

Alors qu'Onodera se taisait enfin, Takano crut bon d'intervenir. Il se retourna et attira Onodera dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Il était temps. Tu ne te rends pas compte depuis combien de temps j'espère t'entendre me dire à nouveau ses mots. Je t'aime Ritsu. Je te le répéterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Je peux te promettre que je te prouverais à quel point je t'aime encore et encore au point de graver ses mots à tout jamais au plus profond de ton âme.

Onodera ne dit rien, passant juste ses bras autour de Takano avant de resserrer ses mains sur sa chemise.

- T'as intérêt parce que c'est ta deuxième et dernière chance.

- C'est plus que suffisant, dit-il avant de s'emparer des lèvres du plus jeune.

Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas embrassé Onodera sans être repoussé. Il pouvait enfin pleinement profiter de ses lèvres comme autrefois. Il avait réussi à faire céder Onodera... Si à l'époque c'était Onodera qui c'était confessé, le faisant peu à peu tomber amoureux de lui... Aujourd'hui c'était l'inverse : c'était lui qui avait avoué ses sentiments le premier et qui avait tout fait pour le faire tomber amoureux. Takano se demanda si Onodera avait ressenti cette même joie intense que lui quand il l'avait entendu dire qu'il l'aimait aussi. En tout cas maintenant il comprenait mieux le sourire qu'avais affiché Onodera quand il avait compris que ses sentiments étaient réciproques...

Takano plongea son regard dans celui de son désormais amant, avant de l'emmener vers la chambre.

- Attends Takano qu'est-ce que...

- Quoi, ce n'est pas ce que tu espérais en venant chez moi ?

Onodera ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Bien évidemment il y avait pensé... rapidement.

- Je te signale que je suis censé me reposer encore aujourd'hui, tenta-t-il sachant que c'était peine perdu et sans vraiment être convaincu par ses propres mots.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais prendre soin de toi.

A peine entrée dans la pièce Onodera se retrouva plaqué contre la porte alors que Takano s'emparait avidement de ses lèvres. Instinctivement Onodera les entrouvrit tout en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Takano approfondissant un peu plus leur baiser. Il senti rapidement la langue de Takano s'infiltrer dans sa bouche, venant s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Il ne put que gémir de contentement à ce simple contact.

Comment avait-il pu le repousser pendant si longtemps ? Il avait toujours était le seul à lui faire autant d'effet par un simple baiser. Takano était le seul dont il avait besoin. Ce dernier libéra rapidement ses lèvres pour finalement déposer quelques baisers ci et là sur son visage. Il lui mordilla alors le lobe de l'oreille sachant pertinemment l'effet que cela aurait sur le plus jeune. Celui-ci gémit faiblement avant de sentir son tee-shirt lui être enlevé.

Takano avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'il voulait tout de suite le faire sien une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre ou d'être patient. Après tout il l'avait déjà attendu pendant près d'une dizaine d'année, et puis ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois. Il connaissait déjà ce corps par cœur, sachant exactement où se trouvaient les zones sensibles, comment le faire frissonner ou gémir par une simple caresse ou par une simple baiser.

Arrivé au niveau du lit, les seuls vêtements que les deux hommes portaient encore étaient leur sous-vêtement. Ils ne restèrent pourtant pas longtemps sur eux. Takano s'installa entre les jambes d'Onodera.

- Tu comptes rougir comme ça encore longtemps ? plaisanta Takano.

- La ferme, je le fais pas exprès je te signale, s'énerva Onodera.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je te voyais nu, dit-il en faisant glisser sa main le long de son corps jusqu'à son entre jambe.

- Et alors ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça... me gêne quand même... un peu, articulât-il entre ses gémissements, les yeux clos.

- Et pourquoi ? lui susurra Takano à l'oreille tout en continuant de faire glisser sa main sur la verge du plus jeune.

- Parce que c'est toi...

Takano sourit à en entendant cette réponse. Il repensa à la fois où ils l'avaient fait à la bibliothèque. Il lui avait alors demandé pourquoi il l'aimait autant et Onodera lui avait alors simplement répondu _"Parce que c'est toi"_...

- Au moins cette partie de toi n'a pas changé on dirait.

Il lécha, suçota, mordilla quelque peu les tétons d'onodera avant de finalement descendre plus bas, encore plus bas. Onodera eut un hoquet de surprise quand la main de Takano fut remplacée par sa bouche, et ses doigts par sa langue. Il s'agrippa au drap comme il put alors que Takano faisait de lent va et viens. Il était tellement concentré sur ses toutes ces vagues de plaisir qui se déversaient une à une dans tous son corps qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que Takano commençait à le préparait pour recevoir.

Onodera avait commençait à onduler légèrement des hanches, cherchant à augmenter ce plaisir, quand Takano se stoppa net. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, se retrouvant alors nez à nez avec son amant.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il avant t'être interrompu par un énième baiser.

- Retournes toi, répondit-il simplement.

Onodera s'exécuta, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. Il senti alors la propre érection de Takano contre lui. Il se mordit la lèvre ne voulant pas prendre le risque que Takano n'entende son gémissement. Ce dernier se plaça alors à l'entrée de l'intimité d'Onodera quand il entendit se dernier murmurer :

- Dépêches-toi...

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et entra d'un coup sec en lui. Il l'entendit alors gémir, moitié de douleur, moitié de satisfaction. Takano attendit quelques secondes, laissant ses mains courir sur la peau nu d'Onodera avant de les placer sur ses hanches, commençant de doux va et viens. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les gémissements qu'Onodera ne pouvait plus contenir. Rapidement les siens s'y mêlèrent.

- Ritsu... murmura seulement Takano avant de se pencher sur Onodera, plaquant son torse sur le dos du plus jeune.

Onodera tourna légèrement la tête, quémandant un baiser que Takano ne put refuser.

- Plus... je veux plus... supplia Onodera d'une voix hachée par le plaisir.

Takano s'empara de nouveau de la virilité d'Onodera décidant qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Il senti peu à peu Onodera approfondir le contact de sa main en bougeant légèrement les hanches de temps à autre. Takano toucha alors un point magique dans le corps d'Onodera, le faisant gémir un peu plus fort. Enfin il l'avait trouvé, enfin il allait vraiment lui faire connaître l'extase. Il entra encore plus vite, plus profondément en lui, paillonnant sa prostate. Onodera se cambra alors, se déversant par la même occasion dans la main de son patron.

- Mmm, Takano... Mmm, encore, articula-t-il péniblement alors que le plaisir de son orgasme se déversait dans chaque centimètre carré de son corps.

Son corps entier était en feu, son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser mais la seule chose qu'il avait en tête était qu'il aimait Takano et tout ce que celui-ci déclenchait en lui. Takano entra encore plusieurs fois dans ce corps si chaud et étroit, sentant qu'il était au bord sur la rupture, se sentant aspiré de plus en plus profondément dans ce corps en même temps qu'il s'approchait à son tour de l'extase.

Dans un dernier râle de plaisir il se libéra dans cet antre chaud qu'était l'intimité d'Onodera. Il pilonna encore une ou deux fois la prostate déjà malmené du plus jeune avant de se laisser tomber sur son corps.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent leurs orgasmes réciproques, aucun des deux ne bougea, voulant juste profiter dès cet instant. Takano se décida enfin à sortir sa verge du corps de son amant avant de se laisser glisser au côté de ce dernier, tirant les draps sur eux. Onodera se tourna finalement vers Takano et eu le plaisir de la voir sourire. Onodera passa alors délicatement sa main sur la joue de Takano, le faisant ouvrir les yeux.

- Quoi ? demanda Onodera stoppant son geste.

- Rien, répondit-il en refermant les yeux, continue.

Onodera hésita quelques secondes avant de sourire à son tour, caressant de nouveau le visage de Takano.

- Je t'aime... senpai, murmura Onodera faisant apparaître un nouveau sourire sur le visage de Takano.

- Je t'aime aussi Ritsu.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin Onodera fut réveillé avant même que son réveille ne sonne. Il observa un instant Takano dont les bras entouraient toujours sa taille avant de lever péniblement. Il commença à s'habiller ses jours de repos étant fini et il devait finalement retourner au travail.

- Debout ! Takano dépêches toi de te lever. T'es pas chez toi je signale.

- T'es obligé de crier comme ça dès le réveil, se plaignit l'éditeur en chef.

- Je ne crie pas d'abord. Et puis tu dois aller chez toi te changer avant qu'on ne parte travailler.

- "On" ? T'accepte maintenant de partir avec moi sans te plaindre ? Y a du progrès, rétorqua-t-il en se levant pour se préparer.

- T'es pas possible...

- Au fait, c'est toi qui emménages chez moi ou moi chez toi ?

- QUOI ! s'écria Onodera sous le coup de la surprise.

- Et oui, maintenant qu'on est ensemble c'est normal qu'on vive tous les deux sous le même toit.

- Qui a dit qu'on était ensemble d'abord ?

- Pourquoi, ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Takano haussa les sourcils.

- Si, répondit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Alors, on fait comment ? demanda à nouveau Takano ravie de la réponse du jeune homme.

- N'importe, dit-il simplement avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

- Toi et ta fierté mal placé... je me demande bien ce que je vais pourvoir faire de toi, remarqua-t-il pour lui-même.

Il quitta à son tour la pièce en ajoutant :

- Dans ce cas ce soir on commence à emmener tes affaires chez moi...

Après dix ans d'attente ces deux-là pouvaient enfin se retrouver pour le plus grand plaisir des concernés. Ils avaient maintenant tout le temps devant eux pour profiter de leur amour.


End file.
